Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to a laminated piezoelectric element.
Description of Related Art
In a laminated piezoelectric element, piezoelectric layers and internal electrode layers are alternatingly laminated together, and voltage is applied across the piezoelectric layers. With a piezoelectric element of this type, the internal electrode layers are exposed at the side surfaces of the piezoelectric element, so that a so-called migration phenomenon can easily occur in which the metals included in the internal electrode layers are ionized and these ions shift between the electrodes. Thus, in order to prevent this migration phenomenon, a piezoelectric element has been developed in which ceramic coating layers are provided upon surfaces (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-135872). By forming such ceramic coating layers upon the surfaces of the piezoelectric element, moisture resistance is improved and the phenomenon of migration is prevented. Moreover, deterioration of characteristics of the piezoelectric element due to fouling is suppressed by the formation of such ceramic coating layers.